Battle For Silent Hill REWRITE!
by meekerhpd
Summary: SHPD officer work with State Troopers and the doctors and nurses of Alchemilla Hospital to stop an evil force that is taking over the town.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Lieutenant," Officer Cole Cooper hollered, from the doorway.

"Yes, Cole," Lt. Jaime _ said, looking up from her paperwork.

"Um, Mr. _ is on line 2,"

"Thank you, Cole," She said, picking up the receiver. "Hey, hun. How's Ian,"

She could hear her ten-year-old's laughter in the background. It put a smile on her face and got her mind off of her work.

"About to lose his mind from all the sugar your parents are feeding him," Mitt said, with a chuckle in his voice.

"Mom give you a hard time about losing your job?" She asked.

"No, not yet," Mitt answered, with a bit of worry in his voice.

"I get off in about an hour. Why don't we check into Lakeside, leave Ian with my parents, order some room service, bottle of champagne. What do you say?" She said, smiling.

"You're on, Lieutenant," Mitt responded.

"Great. See you in about an hour," Jaime said, hanging up.

She got up from her desk, and made her way to the motor pool. As she reached it, she ran into a plainclothes deputy. Jaime glared at him before saying anything.

"Jack, you realize that this town would be defenseless without us right?" She scolded as Jack just nodded. "You stroll in here a half-hour late! And to top it off, you bring a damn civilian with you too!"

The civilian was unmoved by Jaime's rant. Even as she turned to him, with fire in her eyes.

"This is a restricted area. I suggest you vacate the area immediately," She said, glaring back at Jack.

"FBI," The civilian responded.

"Break out some ID," Jaime ordered.

"Sure, no prob," He said, reaching into his coat.

He dove behind a parked squad car, brandishing a pistol. Jaime jumped aside as bullets whizzed past her. The wall behind her took hits. Cole appeared in the doorway, pulling his Beretta as Jaime pulled her SIG-SAUER. The hostile combatant continued to fire as the officer laid down suppressing fire. Jaime disappeared into the precinct.

"You got three choices. A. You can stay out there and dig yourself a bigger hole; or B. You can give yourself up and save a trip to the ER," Cole yelled.

"A and B suck! What's C?" He yelled back.

"C's my personal fav," Jaime said, holding her sidearm to the back of his head.

Jaime brought him to his feet and slapped the cuffs on him. Jack had disappeared during the engagement. Jaime pushed him to a nearby deputy with the firm order to book him.

"Dispatch to Seven-Baker-Forty, over,"

"Go ahead, Dispatch,"

"Seven-Baker-Forty, investigate a 10-91V, possible vicious animal, at the Riverside Motel, Room 105. Repeat, Room 105. Manager's standing to meet you in the employee parking lot, over," The Dispatcher relayed.

"Seven-Baker-Forty to Dispatch, responding Code 3 to the Riverside Motel, over and out," Jaime said, signaling for her partner, Sergeant Johnson to start up the prowler.

Once they were well on their way, Johnson spoke up.

"You talk to Crosby lately?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's still working in Alchemilla's ER. Her husband despises that place. He doesn't want his wife treating gunshot wounds. He wants her treating Tennis Elbow," Jaime said, watching the clouds move across the sky.

"That all?"

"Hardly, it's only the beginning,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What have we got?" Corey asked, running alongside an incoming stretcher.

"Gunshots to the back, two exit wounds. BP: 80 over, palp," The paramedic pushing him in stated.

"Heart rate?" She asked, taking down the patient's vital signs.

"Heart rate 130," He responded, as the stretcher was wheeled into the examination room.

"What have we got?" Dr. Crosby stated, entering the examination room from the alternate entrance.

"Drive-by Avenue," The paramedic stated, his partner still remaining silent.

"County full or what?" Wakim, another nurse asked, pushing the medic aside.

"County and Alchemilla, must be some holiday we don't know about. Ready, one, two, three, go!"

"How many exit wounds?" Crosby asked, checking his eyes for pupil dilation.

"Two. Here and here," Corey pointed out the wounds, before stating his vitals. "Decreasing respiration and a weak pulse,"

"Can I have a number 2 swab?" Crosby asked.

"Nice watch, Cros. Is that a Tag or a Rolex?" Corey asked.

"Rolex, hubby's big on anniversaries," Wakim responded as Crosby treated the patient.

The entire room started to shake.

"Quake!" Crosby yelled as everybody ducked beneath the gurney.

"That was refreshing," Wakim sighed.

"I hate it when that happens," Corey said, quickly.

"OK, quake's over. Let's tube him. Give me a seven," Crosby said.

She stabilized him, and then sent him up to Dr. May to get the bullets removed and stitched up. She sat down at her desk and began filling out paperwork.

A very stern looking woman was waiting impatiently outside of Reception as the black & white pulled in.

"Dispatch, Seven-Baker-Forty, going 10-10 at Riverside Motel, over," Jaime said, opening her door.

As the officers stepped out of the prowler, the woman approached them.

"Paula Bastemeyer?" Johnson asked.

"Yes, right this way, officers," Bastemeyer said, signaling for them to follow her.

"Care to tell us what happened, ma'am," Jaime said, walking alongside of Bastemeyer, with her hands in her belt.

"The person staying in Room 101 called, complaining of a barking dog. When I went to check, the dog charged at me. That's when I locked the door and called y'all," She explained, while leading the way.

A terrible odor permeated the door of Room 105. No noise was coming from inside.

"Stay here," Jaime said, as Bastemeyer unlocked the door.

The pair barged in only to find the dog sprawled out on the bed, dead. "female seclusion # 1" was written on the wall in blood. Jaime quickly backed out of the room. She doubled over and lost her lunch all over the concrete.

"Dispatch, this is Seven-Baker-Forty, requesting CSI and additional units to our location," Johnson said, before assisting Jaime.

Before long, two more cruisers and a Forensics van were parked outside of Room 105 and yellow tape cordoned off the area. Jaime sat on the sidewalk, thinking as the crime scenes went to their work. It suddenly hit her.

"Johnson! Start up the squad!" She yelled, heading for the car.

"Where we goin'?" Johnson asked, climbing into the driver's seat.

"Cedar Grove," Jaime responded, before the squad car screeched out of the area.


End file.
